Amor en la nieve
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Una pequeña historia Sonamy. -No es bueno hacer apuestas... bueno tal vez sea bueno, pero un poco-


**Solo una aclaración, Sonic y compañía no me pertenecen! ¡Son de Sega!**

**Lo demás lo leen abajo x'D**

* * *

14 de diciembre 1:30 pm

Todos habían decidido ir a esquiar en estos días, ya que era diciembre y ¡era época de nieve! Aunque hacia algo de frío… bueno, mucho frío.

Nuestros héroes disfrutaban el día jugando con la nieve, Amy y Cream estaban esquiando. Tails jugaba con la nieva, Knuckles no le agradaba el frío así que se metio a la cafetería a tomar algo caliente, Shadow estaba sentado en una banca simplemente con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, Rouge patinaba sobre hielo y Sonic estaba en un intento de esquiar, ya que hizo una apuesta con Shadow de que no correría e intentaría esquiar, cosa que el nunca había hecho y se caía con facilidad

**-Entupido Shadow… me las pagaras –** Lo maldijo en sus adentros, furioso de estar estampando su cara en la nieve a cada instante.

Era obvio que necesitaba un instructor o alguien que le enseñara como mantener el equilibrio, pero el no iba a pedir ayuda a nadie, estaba decidido a hacerlo por su cuenta.

**-Sonic ¿estas seguro de que no quieres que alguien te enseñe?- **Tails se acerco a Sonic, quien estaba levantándose del suelo

**-No-** Dijo serio, se proponía hacerlo no solo por no perder contra Shadow, si no que no dejaría que lo vieran como un perdedor en la nieve.

**-¿Por qué no le pides a Amy que te enseñe? Ella parece una buena esquiadora –** Sugirió Tails, claro a propósito

Sonic se tenso un poco y sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente. El no lo quería admitir, todos sabemos porque, pero no era solo porque era tímido, si no también porque el no quería dejar de ser "cool" por así decirlo ¿saben a lo que me refiero no? Tails sabía que a Sonic le gustaba Amy a pesar de que ella era un poco exagerada en demostrar sus sentimientos y cuando se enojaba era una fiera, ¡es mejor no hacerla enojar si no queremos sentir su martillo en nuestra cabeza!

**-¡No!-** Grito haciéndose el enojado y se levanto para hacer el intento (otra vez) de avanzar con los esquís, pero se callo nuevamente.

Tails se limito a mirar mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la frente, se notaba que el era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda, pero ¿Qué hacer? Así es nuestro Sonic.

Shadow observaba de lejos como Sonic caía una y otra vez en la nieve. Sonrió de lado con satisfacción, creía (sabia) que iba a ganar esa apuesta, ya que Sonic era demasiado orgulloso como para no aceptar y era obvio que el no sabía esquiar nada de nada.

**-¿Eso que veo es una sonrisa?-** Rouge se acerco a Shadow al ver lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella ya se había cansado de patinar así que fue a tomar algo caliente y se encontró con el erizo

**-Hpm-** Shadow hizo una mueca de fastidio ante la presencia de la murciélago, cosa que ella ya se esperaba

**-No seas amargado, solo es una pregunta –** Se sentó al lado de Shadow y empezó a beber un te caliente que se había comprado en una cafetería a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba

-Hmp… de todos modos no estaba sonriendo- Cerro sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos nuevamente. Shadow era como Sonic, demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar las cosas cuando los demás tenían razón.

**-Si, si-** Rouge le resto importancia ya que de todos modos el no le diría nada.

Amy esquiaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba disfrutando el día, llevaba mucho tiempo sin esquiar y al parecer, no había perdido practica ya que parecía una profesional. Pero no se percato de algo. ¡Sonic estaba en medio de por donde ella estaba pasando! Intento esquivarlo como pudo, pero era muy tarde, estaba demasiado cerca de el como para esquivarlo. Por ello, choco contra Sonic y ambos rodaron hasta lejos, debido a la velocidad que iba Amy.

Cuando se detuvieron, ambos se quejaban del dolor, había sido doloroso ya que se golpeaban constantemente con sus esquís y los bastones. Amy abrió los ojos un poco y se sobo la cabeza, estuvo a punto de disculparse con Sonic cuando se percato de que estaba encima de el y además ¡MUY CERCA DE SU ROSTRO! Esto ultimo dejo a una eriza rosa roja como el vestido que suele llevar normalmente, claro que ahora mismo estaba bastante abrigada, la temperatura no era muy buena que digamos por ello por mas que le incomodara a Sonic llevar ropa, debía hacerlo.

**-Ah-** Exclamo Sonic al ver los ojos de Amy en frente de el. Aunque el no lo admitiera, le gustaban esos ojos, ella ya no era una niña, el lo sabía, pero aun así, no podía negar que aun poseía esa inocencia y dulzura que tanto le gustaba.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un rato, ninguno quería apartar la vista, eso estaba siendo un problema, ya que Sonic estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano **_(aunque no son humanos xD)_**por intentar no ruborizarse ni abrazarla para sentirla pegada a su cuerpo, pero estaba fallando, sus mejillas estaban empezando a ponerse rojas, aunque claro, esto Amy no lo notaba, ya que ella estaba viendo fijamente esos odres verdes con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-¡Amy!-** Grito Cream sacando a ambos erizos de su trance

**-W-wa-** Amy se levanto rápidamente, dejando libre a Sonic quien se apoyo con las manos del suelo para levantarse. El corazón de la eriza rosa estaba latiendo a mil por mil, sentía que si Sonic estuviese mas cerca, lo escucharía con la misma claridad que ella lo hace

**-¡Amy! ¿Estas bien?** – Cream se acercaba corriendo hasta ellos **-¿señor Sonic, usted esta bien?-** La conejita se veía bastante preocupada por sus amigos

**-Y-yo estoy bien Cream-** Dijo Sonic de forma nerviosa, y luego miro de reojo a Amy

**-A-ah… Y-yo también estoy bien, tranquila Cream, solo fue un accidente –** Amy sonrió tratando de calmar a su amiga.

**-que bueno-** Cream suspiro de alivio mientras cheese estaba feliz por la noticia de que ambos estaban bien –Bueno entonces volvamos, los demás nos esperan para almorzar- Dijo alegremente Cream

Amy y Sonic solo observaron como Cream se iba corriendo dejando a ambos atrás. Amy empezaba a calmarse, así que decidió voltear a ver a Sonic para sonreír como siempre y ayudarlo a levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo, el ya se había levantado y estaba recogiendo sus esquís y los de ella. Se acerco a Amy y le entrego sus esquís con una sonrisa despreocupada como si nada hubiera pasado.

**-Ten-** Dijo Sonic con esa sonrisa.

**-G-gracias-** Amy tartamudeo un poco por lo reciente a pasar.

**-mejor vamo….-** Pero un ruido extraño interrumpió a Sonic

Ambos miraron a los lados, la tierra temblaba un poco a sus pies. Amy abrió sus ojos de par a par cuando lo vio, era una avalancha.

Amy iba a gritarle a Sonic que había una avalancha, pero antes de hacerlo, el ya la tenía en sus brazos para huir de allí. Sonic era rápido, si, pero la avalancha le estaba pisando los talones, no estaba corriendo como de costumbre. Sonic tenía una mueca de dolor, intentando disimularla se puso serio, pero Amy ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

El camino estaba por acabarse, era saltar cuesta abajo o intentar buscar algo donde refugiarse para que la nieve no se los llevara de por medio. El erizo estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, ya que cada vez iba mas lento, pero para su suerte, diviso a lo lejos una especie de cueva y se fue allí para refugiarse con Amy de la avalancha. Mal hecho, pues al llegar, la avalancha tapo la entrada con ellos dentro.

**-Rayos…-** Sonic maldijo por lo bajo y entonces lo sintió. Un dolor punzante en su tobillo. Bajo a Amy con rapidez y se agacho rápidamente para sujetar su tobillo

-**¿Sonic? ¿Qué pasa?-** Pregunto Amy nerviosa.

**-No es nada Ames**- Sonic le sonrió para que ella no se preocupara, pero ella sabía que algo le pasaba, por lo que se agacho con el y le retiro las manos de su tobillo herido

**-Déjame ver-** Amy se agacho y retiro su zapato seguido de su media, aunque Sonic quería ocultarlo, ell pudo darse cuenta de lo hinchado que estaba su tobillo **–¡Oh Sonic! ¡Esto ha sido mi culpa! Si hubiera podido esquivarte –** Amy dejaba asomar sus lágrimas, no las podía contener, pensaba que el que su amado erizo estuviera herido era culpa de ella.

**-Ames, tranquila –** Sonic le acaricio la cabeza y ella le miro-** Estoy bien, esto no es nada para mi, he tenido heridas peores, así que no te preocupes, estaré bien –** Le guiño el ojo pero ella solo bajo la cabeza y asintió, pero la culpa que sentía no se le iba a quitar así de fácil

**-Lo siento Sonic-** susurro ella y lo miro**- Te prometo que te sacare de aquí-** Le miro decidida y se fue corriendo a la entrada para con sus manos empezar a cavar en la nieve, lo malo era que una de sus manos estaba desnuda, pues uno de sus guantes se le había salido en la caída con Sonic

-**Amy, no hagas eso –** Sonic se acerco con dificultad hasta ella y le retiró sus manos para observar la mano desnuda de ella, estaba algo roja-** Te lastimaras…-** Sonic se quito uno de sus guantes y se lo puso a ella. Era obvio que le quedaba bastante grande, las manos de Sonic eran el doble de grandes que las de ella

**-Sonic...-** Amy se sonrojo por el amable e inesperado gesto del erizo **–Gracias –** Susurro ella poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.

Sonic la miro con una sonrisa, le gustaba verla con las mejillas así de rojas, por ello a veces la molestaba para hacerla enrojecer, pero inevitablemente, cuando ella no lo miraba, el se sonrojaba por lo que había hecho, así que seguía siendo bastante ilógico el hecho de que la molestara solo para hacerla sonrojas si el también lo hacia. Amy ayudo a Sonic a alejarse de la nieve que tapaba la entrada y ambos se sentaron en el frió suelo congelado, no era agradable, pero era mejor que estar de pie, si no, Sonic se lastimaría mas.

**Sonic, déjame revisar mejor tu tobillo ¿si?-** Le suplico Amy por tercera vez, pero el se negaba. Amy sabía un poco de primeros auxilios, los aprendió debido a que algunas de las batallas con Eggman los chicos resultaban lastimados, aunque levemente, eso si.

**-No, Amy, ya te dije que estoy bien** – Sonic simplemente no la miraba para no demostrar la mueca de dolor que tenía, la hinchazón parecía empeorar.

**-Pero Sonic...-** Amy frunció el ceño y se levanto de golpe **–Espera aquí-** Fue lo único que dijo y corrió a adentrarse mas a la oscura y fría cueva

**-Espera… ¿Amy? ¡Amy!-** Sonic le grito e intento levantarse, pero cayo enseguida **–Mierda… realmente duele-** Sonic se frustro el no poder aguantar una simple hinchazón, si claro, como si no fuera nada comparado con otras heridas pero oye ¡Igual duele! La vio alejarse hasta perder su rastro. Intentó arrastrase para ir a donde ella estaba, pero el hielo estaba muy frió y atravesaba sus gruesas ropas.

Amy regreso unos dos minutos después, minutos que a Sonic se le hicieron horas por no saber donde estaba o si le pasaba algo estando en esa oscuridad, el solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Sonic noto que Amy tenía algo en sus manos, era el guante de ella que estaba goteando algo.

**-Bien –** Se sentó al lado de Sonic y estiro su pie lastimado para ponerlo sobre sus piernas **– Esto te hará bien**- Le sonrió y puso el guante con hielo en su tobillo. Sonic soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, el hielo ayudaría a bajar la hinchazón. **-¿Mucho mejor?-** Dijo Amy entre una leve risita

**-Seh, mucho mejor, gracias –**Sonic le sonrió agradecido.

Amy siguió con eso, pero inesperadamente, ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que estaban allí, atrapados. Amy empezaba a sentir mucho frío, su cuerpo estaba temblando. Aunque al principio no se notaba tanto el frió, ahora era diferente, estar tanto tiempo allí dentro hacia que el frió atravesara su gruesa ropa.

Sonic ya no tenía el tobillo tan hinchado, se sentía mucho mejor gracias a su eriza… si SU eriza, porque vamos ¡EL LA QUIERE! ¡RAYOS! ¡DEBERIA DECIRSELO DE UNA VEZ! ¿Cierto?

El la miro y noto que estaba temblando y sus ojos se estaban cerrando, era normal, era como si estuvieran en el polo norte.

**-Amy-** llamo sonic

-**Ah… ¿si?-** Ella lo miro y se abrazo a si misma, sus labios estaban temblado **-¿Qué pasa?**- Sonic entre cerro los ojos y le hizo un gesto con el dedo

**-Ven-**

**-¿Qué pasa?**- Se acerco

**-Acércate mas**- Le pidió Sonic

**-¿si?-** ladeo la cabeza

-**Un poco más-**

**-¿así esta bien?-** estaba ya prácticamente pegada a el. Sonic la tomo y la puso entre sus piernas para abrazarla y rodear el cuello de la eriza con su bufanda **–S-sonic?-** Pregunto ella sonrojándose.

**-Así estaremos mas calientes-** Le dijo el

Y era cierto, pues la temperatura de Amy estaba subiendo, sus mejillas estaba muy coloradas, estaba completamente pegada de su amado erizo, eso la hacia poner nerviosa. El simplemente se sonrojo levemente y entrecerró los ojos mientras olía el cabello perfumado de la eriza. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, estar cerca el uno del otro era a medicina perfecta para el frío.

Amy tomo la mano desnuda de Sonic y la abrigo ente sus manos, aunque ella también tenia una mano desnuda. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que Sonic tenía en la mano enguantada _¿Qué es esto?_ Subió la maga de la chaqueta de Sonic y lo vio. Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par, no lo podía creer, el lo tenía ¿Pero como? ¿Cómo es que lo tenía? Ella había pensado que se había perdido en el mar.

**-Sonic…-** Amy se giro para mirarlo a los ojos

**-¿si Amy?-**

**-¿Cómo haz conseguido esto?-** Pregunto y alzo la mano enguatada de el. Allí estaba, la pulsera que Amy le había hecho hace unos años para protegerse del agua **(Sonic X capitulo 9)** Ella había pensado que la había perdido, pero no ¡El lo tenia! Y además ¡Lo estaba usando a pesar de los años!

**-Ah…- ** Sonic se puso bastante nervioso, Amy lo había descubierto ¿ahora como se lo explicaría? ¿Lo tengo porque te amo? ¿Enserio? Esas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna parecía ser la solución. Trago saliva y desvio la mirada

**-Sonic ¡respóndeme!-** Amy lo miro con ojos suplicantes, sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas -**¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Se había roto… ¿Es que tu lo arreglaste?-** El corazón de Amy estaba latiendo a gran velocidad

-**Yo…-** balbuceo Sonic, intento poner una cara despreocupada y le sonrió de la misma manera **–Pues cuando te salve del agua, lo estabas sosteniendo y como…-** Sonic se rasco la mejilla nervioso **–como te habías esforzado para hacerlo… me pareció mal rechazarlo –**Trago saliva.

**-¿Por qué lo usas aun?-**

Sonic se tenso, lo usaba porque ella se lo había regalado **–B-bueno-** tartamudeo –**Dijiste que era un amuleto para el agua… a-así que pensé que también lo podía usar en la nieve y así poder aprender a esquiar…-**

**-… ya…**-Amy bajo la cabeza, Sonic pensó que tal vez se había entristecido, pero era al contrario. Amy tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, las manos puestas en su pecho y sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Le hacia feliz que el le demostrara el afecto que tenia hacia ella de esa forma, aunque fuera solo de amigos, pensaba ella.

Después de esas palabras, Amy se recostó en el pecho de Sonic y se acurruco allí. Sonic la miraba mientras ella mantenía esa sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. La abrazo para mantenerse "caliente"

Amy se había dormido poco después. La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba estable, eso ponía tranquilo a Sonic. Se empezaba a preguntar si sus amigos los estarían buscando, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y de seguro que era de noche afuera.

Sonic se sentía mal por haber llevado a Amy a ese sitio tan frío, pero era eso o saltar de aquella increíblemente alta montaña, no podía hacerlo, su tobillo estaba lastimado, aunque la hinchazón bajo considerablemente. Pero el no dejaría que ella muriera allí porque…

**Te amo…-** Susurro **– No pienso dejar que mueras aquí, Amy… Te amo-**

**-¿Qué?-** inesperadamente, Amy se había despertado, abrió sus ojos al escucharlo decir esas palabras

**-A-a-a-a-amy!? –** Sonic se coloro todo y se puso nervioso **-¿H-h-haz escu-chado l-lo que acabo de d-decir?-** Trago saliva. Ella asintió, el empezó a sudar, a pesar del frío.

**-e-es eso cierto?**- pregunto Amy tímidamente **-¿Me amas?-**

El erizo desvió la mirada y se rasco la cabeza con bastante nerviosismo, asintió levemente. Ya no podía huir, debía armarse de valor para confesárselo.

**-Si Ames…-** Sonic la miro a los ojos y la apego a su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura **–E-es r-repentino… lo se –**Trago saliva otra vez y tomo aire **– Pero debo decirlo… Te amo.-**

**-S-sonikku…-** Amy dejaba que sus lagrimas se asomaran, sus mejillas estaban bastante coloradas **–Y-yo también te amo!** – Amy lo abrazo con fuerza, cosa que a Sonic le gustaba, se dejo abrazar por un rato y luego la separo con delicadeza.

Le acaricio su mejilla mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su pelo, para apartarlo de su cara y mirarla a los ojos. Se fueron acercando más y más hasta fundirse en calido, tierno y delicioso beso que a ambos le gustaba. Parecían dos niños sin experiencia, sus besos eran muy torpes, pero se estaban acostumbrando. La eriza abrió su boca para respirar, ya que aguanto el aire debido al beso y Sonic aprovecho esa abertura para meter descaradamente su legua en la boca ajena y saborearla con atrevimiento. Amy intentaba seguirle el juego, cada vez se sonrojaba mas, e incluso cuando Sonic chupo su lengua, eso hizo que se estremeciera en gran manera.

Se separaron y dejaron y fino hilo de saliva entre sus lenguas. Amy no lo podía creer, Sonic estaba siendo bastante atrevido para ser su primer beso, pero eso a ella no le desagradaba. El la miro y sonrió satisfecho al verla. Sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas coloradas, su boca con algo de baba y su cuerpo tembloroso, le fascinaba verla así, y más que era el primero en hacerlo.

Sonic era tímido, pero hay que admitir que si el y Amy hubiesen estado juntos desde el principio, el seria muy domínate sobre ella, aunque ella fuera algo violenta, eso era cierto, pero el era bastante atrevido si lo notaron ahora mismo. Amy trago saliva al ver la mirada pervertida de Sonic sobre ella, aun temblaba por lo recién y se mordió el labio al recordar el sabor de los labios de su amado erizo. Quería que el volviera a besarla de esa forma, pero si ambos no se controlaban iban a terminar haciendo lo inevitable. Aunque el sonreía porque era u buena forma de entrar en calor.

Sonic temblaba, se contenía para no hacerle nada a Amy y que luego ella lo odiara por eso, pero ella para el era demasiado hermosa (y sexy) Suspiro y la atrajo a el para esconder su cara en su pecho. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricio intentando olvidar aquellos pensamientos pervertidos que le habían estado rondando desde el día que se dio cuenta de que amaba a su eriza.

**-M-mejor vamos a dormir… quizás mañana podamos ver la forma de salir –** Le susurro Sonic al oído

**-S-si-** Amy se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de su amado erizo en su oído.

La respiración de ambos era irregular. Pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos pudieran dormirse por completo.

* * *

Sonic se despertó y miro el techo. Un techo de madera fina, su vista aun estaba bastante borrosa. _¿Un sueño?_ Pensó. Miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba en la cabaña que el y sus amigos habían alquilado para ir a esquiar. Se sintió bastante decepcionado porque todo fue un sueño y nada más que un maldito sueño. Se sintió frustrado, quería tenerla entre sus brazos en ese mismo instante… _¿uhm? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_ Bajo la mirada y se encontró con el rostro durmiente de su quería eriza. Llevaba aun esas ropas… las ropas de su sueño

**-A-amy?-** Sonic trago saliva. No quería moverse, pensó que si lo hacia ella iba a desaparecer.

**-¿Ya despertaste?-** Pregunto una voz por detrás. Era su amigo Tails.

**-T-tails?-** Sonic lo vio y luego miro a Amy que aun se encontraba a su lado **–Estoy muerto…-** Dijo con resignación

**-Haha-** rió tails-** No Sonic, pero tu y Amy quisieron estarlo –**Se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama –Por suerte pudimos encontrarlos-

**-¿eh?-** Sonic le miro muy confuso

**-¿no recuerdas? Hubo una avalancha y tu y Amy quedaron atrapados en una cueva, por suerte pude seguir el rastro del localizador de la pulsera de Amy, ya que habías perdido la tuya –** Dijo Tails alzado el localizador de Sonic en sus manos **– Por eso fue que pude encontrarlos –**

**-Entonces no fue un sueño…-** susurro Sonic sonrojandose al recordar el beso tan atrevido.

**-Lo que me sorprendió cuando los encontré, era que estaban muy abrazados y acaramelados –**dijo Tails picadamente **– Además cuando los íbamos a separar para traerlos aquí, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y no dejaron que los separáramos –**

**-E-eh… ¿F-fue así?**- Dijo sonic con nerviosismo

-**Aja-** Tails aun seguía con esa mirada divertida, era obvio que Sonic estaba nervioso.

**-Hmm…-** Balbuceo Amy empezando a abrir los ojos **-¿uh? ¿Sonic?-** Amy miro a Sonic y se sonrojo, pues había recordado lo que paso el día anterior **–uhm…-**miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en la cueva **-¿eh? ¿Esta es la cabaña?-**

**-Si, los trajimos aquí luego de encontrarlos-** Tails se levanto **–Los dejare solos** –Tails miro a Sonic y sonrió, este lo que hizo fue sonrojarse.

Tails salio y el silencio inundo la habitación durante unos minutos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar de lo anterior, ambos tenían las miradas desviadas y estaban sonrojados. Sonic quiso romper el silencio, pero antes de hablar, abrieron la puerta bruscamente.

**-¡ROSE!-** Shadow grito y se acerco apartándola bruscamente de Sonic **-¿Ese Faker te hizo algo?-**

**-S-shadow-** A Amy le corrió una gota por la frente **–No Shadow, tranquilo –** Sonrió ella con nerviosismo

**-¡¿Seguro!?-** Exclamo el viendo a Sonic de forma asesina.

**-Si Shadow, estoy bien-** Amy rió levemente **– Pero me estas empezando a lastimas ¿Es que quieres lastimar a tu hermanita?-** Amy puso ojos de cachorro.

Shadow se preocupaba por Amy, no de la forma amorosa, si no de la forma paternal. Ella pudo darle el cariño que el necesitaba e incluso lo hizo cambiar, levemente claro. La solto para no lastimarla y volvió a mirar a Sonic con ganas de matarlo

**-¿Por quien me tomas?-** Pregunto Sonic haciéndose el ofendido

**-Como un maldito pervertido-** Shadow le gruño a Sonic, el tenía razón, Sonic era un gran pervertido, sobre todo por los pensamientos indecorosos que tenía sobre Amy.

**-Shadow, calmate, estoy bien-** Amy sonrió

**-Se quedaron encerrados allí toda la noche… ¿Cómo quieres que no piense mal?-** Shadow se cruzo de brazos **-¿segura que no paso nada entre ustedes?-** Amy se sonrojo**-…¡¿Qué le hiciste Fake!?-** Shadow tomo a Sonic de el cuello de su chaqueta.

**-S-shadow! ¡Por Caos! ¡No paso nada!-** Le grito ella aun sonrojada

**-¿Entonces por que te sonrojas? -**Gruño el erizo negro

**-Porque le dije que la amo-** Sonic miro a Shadow con una sonrisa victoriosa

**-¡¿Qué!?-** Shadow se sorprendio, nunca pensó que se lo diria.

La apuesta de Shadow y Sonic era que, si Sonic no lograba esquiar, debía decirle a Amy que la quería, Shadow pensó que Sonic no iba a armarse de valor para hacerlo.

**-Perdiste Shadow, aunque tecnicamente yo lo hice, pero se lo dije, ahora es tu turno-** Sonic sonrió de lado

**-…-** Shadow se sonrojo, pues a el le tocaba hacer algo vergonzoso porque Sonic le dijo lo que sentía a Amy-**¡No he perdido, no lo hare!-** Salio de la habitación con rapidez y asoto la puerta detrás de el

**-¿Qué le pasa?-** Pregunto Amy confusa y se acerco a Sonic **-¿Te sientes mejor del tobillo?-**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas, si, me siento mejor-**Sonic le sonrió y se sentó para atraerla a el y abrazarla **– Me alegra que estes conmigo Ames-**

Amy sonrió con dulzura y beso la mejilla de Sonic –**Yo también Sonic-**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un beso. Sonic se fue recostando en la cama con ella encima, para luego voltearse y quedar encima de ella. Se miraron a los ojos. Sonic le miro con deseo y Amy de la misma manera. El erizo sonrió satisfecho y bajo a besar su cuello y darle leves mordiscos. Amy gimió levemente, causando que Sonic se estremeciera y quisiera seguir oyendo mas

**-¡Amy, Sonic!-** Gritaron Rouge, Cream y Knux entrando a la habitación. Se quedaron estupefactos al ver la escena de los enamorados.

Amy y Sonic los miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, ambos se sonrojaron tanto que el pelaje de los dos se puso rojo vivo y les salio humo por las orejas.

**-Oh~ parece que interrumpimos-** dijo Rouge con picardia

**-¿E-el señor Sonic y Amy? –** La pequeña Cream estaba muy roja, no se espero ver algo así.

-**Así se hacer Sonic-** Kux levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

* * *

En cuanto a Shadow, el pobre erizo estaba sonrojado, se arrepintió de haber hecho esa apuesta con Sonic. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la cafetería mirando el suelo, no sabía como iba a hacer aquello, pero el era un erizo de palabra, así que debía hacer.

**Flashback**

_Bien, pero si yo pierdo y debo decirle a Amy lo que siento, entonces tu debes besar a "tu sabes quien"- Dijo Sonic con picardia_

_-Hmp, jamás, así no es una apuesta, faker- Dijo indiferente Shadow_

_-¿Es que tienes miedo Shadow? ¿Eres un gallina?- Sonic intentaba provocar al erizo negro_

_-¡No tengo miedo y no soy u gallina! - Gruño Shadow -¡ACEPTO!- Sonic sonrió victorioso_

**Fin del FB **

**-¿Shadow?-** Llamo una eriza celeste de ojos azules, su nombre era Lula, o bueno, así era como ellos la conocian **- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?-** La eriza se sentó a su lado con una tierna sonrisa

Shadow se tenso por completo, no se esperaba verla tan pronto, pero esa era la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir su apuesta. Trago saliva y tomo de los hombros a la eriza. Ella era una niña, donde la miraran, aunque tenia 16 seguía pareciendo de 10. Shadow empezó a preocuparse si la gente veia lo que iba a hacer, puede que lo tacharan de pedofilo, pero debía cumplir su apuesta.

-L-lula- Tartamudeo. Frunció el ceño y la brazo con fuerza –Perdóname por eso ¿si?- Trago saliva y la separo con suavidad de el. Ella no entendía que pasaba, pero cuando iba a preguntarselo, fue callada por los calidos labios de Shadow.

La eriza abrió los ojos como platos, se ruborizo salvajemente y no supo que hacer. Se quedo sorprendida por unos momentos, pero luego correspondió poco a poco. Intento coger aire, en un movimiento para abrir su boca, Shadow introdujo su lengua y la apego a el. No pensó que los labios de la eriza y el sabor de su boca fuera tan dulce como la miel. Ya no le importaba la apuesta, estaba satisfecho.

Se separo del beso dejando ese hilo de saliva entre sus bocas. Ella lo miro muy sonrojada, no se esperaba eso de el, ademas que era su primer beso. Shadow la miro y sonrió, se levanto y le acaricio la cabeza.

**-Nos vemos mas tarde-** Dijo como si nada.

Al estar a una gran distancia de ella, se sonrojo mucho, no quería que lo viera así por eso actuó como si nada. Se toco sus labios recordando el sabor de la eriza, trago saliva por ello y suspiro. No debía teer malos pensamientos. Maldijo a Sonic por lo bajo porque le dijo que si le confesaba a Amy su amor, el debía darle un jugoso beso a Lula. El acepto por orgullo y porque pensó que jamas lo haría, mal hecho Shadow.

* * *

Sonic y Amy dieron la noticia de que empezaban a salir. Todos recivieron ese noticia con entusiamos y alegria, por fin estaban juntos y ya nada los separaria.

* * *

**HOLA GENTE MAFIOSA! :I**

**Traigo este one-shot que se me ocurrio, solo fue una idea, pero el problema era como lo desarrollaria x'D pero bueeeno no importa.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**No he continuado con "The Wish" porque mi hermaa-prima-amiga-bbf-equisde(¿?) No se decide como continuar, ya que ella es la de la idea de un Shadow pedofilo… sigue sonando raro xD dhasjkdjkahjkskj**

**Bueno eso es todo amados! ¡Saludos! **

**Ah y les agradezco a los que me dejaron Reviews en el fic de "the wish" 3 los amodoro **


End file.
